This invention relates to steam generators and, more particularly, to a sludge trap, or mud drum, having internal baffles defining multiple laminar flow paths affording decreased vertical settling distances for improving the effectiveness of gravitational settlement and collection of particulate material carried by recirculating carry-over water within a nuclear-powered steam generator.